Call a Clambulance!
Call a Clambulance! is the first episode of Bubble Guppies from season one, the T.V. Show started and it aired on January 24th 2011, The main character in this episide is Oona. Characters Present *The Sad Gorilla *Molly *Gil *Oona *Nonny *Goby *Deema *Avi *Avi's Mother *Doctor *Bubble Puppy *Little Fish *Mr. Grouper *Crabs *Nurse *Clam Summary Oona is on her way to school when she hears a noise. It's her friend, Avi. He is riding on his tricycle. He wants to show Oona how well he can ride. But he hits a rock and falls down. Avi's mom swims over and asks if he is okay. He replies that his tail hurts. Oona asks if he is okay and Avi's mom says that he might be. She calls a hospital to be sure that he is not hurt. The clambulance comes by and takes Avi to the hospital. Oona continues on her way to school. She swims up to Mr. Grouper and tells him that Avi fell of his tricycle. Everyone is worried and wonder what will happen. He says that if he got hurt, then the doctor will heal his bones. Deema questions that fish have bones, and Mr. Grouper says that some do. Goby says that he has bones inside him. Deema then claims that everyone has bones inside them. The Guppies then start singing "A Bunch of Bones". Deema shows up with a doctor outfit on. She is showing Oona an x-ray of her body. She has more than one x-ray. They find her head and then they find her body. It's time for lunch. Nonny and Goby get regular sandwiches, while Gil gets a Hambulance on rye. The scene cuts to the classroom. Gil and Nonny are pretending that Clam is sick and they are healing him. Deema and Molly pretend to be sick next. Mr. Grouper also joins in on the fun. Molly asks Oona if she wants to play, but she says "No thank you". She is staring out the window. Mr. Grouper asks if she is worried about Avi and she says yes. She wonders if he broke his tail. Mr. Grouper says if he did, then the doctor will give him a cast so it can heal. He then explains all the things a doctor does to make sure you feel good. The Guppies then do a dance song and go outside to play. Gil and Deema pretend to be jungle doctors. They find an elephant and make her feel better. A gorilla shows up and the 2 get scared. They drive away. They find a hippo and make him feel better. The gorilla shows up again and Gil and Deema drive faster. They almost drive off a cliff. They lose their first-aid kit. The gorilla shows up and the kids worry about getting eaten. Nonny shows up and tells that gorillas don't eat people. Deema asks if the groilla is sick and he says no. Gil asks why he was following them. He says he wanted to play with them, but they kept running away. They play with him, ending the story. Mr. Grouper takes the Guppies on a field trip to the hospital. They arrive in Avi's room and Oona is glad to see him. The doctor shows up and tells everyone that Avi broke a bone when he fell, but now he has a cast. He asks Oona and her friends to sign his cast. The doctor tells Avi he can leave now, and he agrees to take care of his tail. Deema says that Avi can't go yet. Oona asks why. Deema replies that they havn't doen their doctor dance yet. They end the episode with another version of A Bunch of Bones. Trivia/Goofs *﻿Avi has not appeared since this episode. *Mr. Grouper was right when he said that some fish have bones. Sharks are fish who have skeletons made of cartilage. The only bone a shark has is its jaw. *Avi's tail looks almost like a whale's tail. *The song titled ''A Bunch Of Bones'' was used in many commercials advertising the show's first premiere. **This would probably explain why ''A Bunch of Bones ''is one of the most popular songs on the show. Image Gallery Bubble_Guppies_Ahhh.jpg|Do the Check-Up clambulance.jpg|The Clambulance Call A Clambulance.avi snapshot 09.57 -2011.11.03 18.57.24-.jpg|"Hello, Gilly!" Hospital.jpg|At the Hospital See Also *A Bunch Of Bones *Do the Check-Up *Avi Category:Episodes Category:Season 1